¿A dónde va el amor? Two-shot
by Fabs7
Summary: Harry a tomado una decisión que probablemente no será la más adecuada para él y su mejor amiga, pero sabe que no puede dar marcha atrás.


bien aquí está el two-shot, espero que dejen algún comentario si les gusto o no. Les dejo, me muero de sueño, pero no podía dejar de publicar.

Miles de abrazos.

**Llevábamos meses sin vernos, meses sin seguir cultivando la amistad que habíamos sembrado desde niños. Después de abandonar el colegio la vida nos había cambiado los caminos, tomamos decisiones que cambiarían nuestro futuro y a pesar de nuestra estrecha amistad, casi fraternal, decidimos tomar rumbos diferentes. Contrariamente a todo, nunca dejamos de ser los inseparables amigos que todos creían y hasta llegamos a vivir en la misma calle compartiendo vecindario con Ron y Luna, y un buen día la vida nos volcó en algo que jamás imaginamos. Y sin embargo de nada habían servido tantos meses, tantos años, tantos secretos, tantas complicidades, de nada; tú estabas por irte para siempre, al fin habías encontrado lo que conmigo jamás encontraste ni encontrarías.**

**Era la última noche que compartiríamos, no habría más después de esta era el acuerdo, era lo mejor, era necesario, era obligatorio; te casarías el siguiente fin de semana, la historia había acabado al fin, la pesadilla, el sueño imposible, el fuego no era eterno, no el nuestro. Mi corazón lo supo desde siempre y lo confirmó aquella tarde que la llevaste a mi casa, aquella tarde de mi cumpleaños que por primera vez lució el anillo de compromiso con el que por fin habían asegurado su amor ante todos nuestros amigos. No podía no sentirme culpable, sucia de esta atrocidad tan placentera para ambos y decepcionante para ella, pero a pesar de todo seguía sintiendo algo por ti, por el imbécil que me mancillaba las ilusiones continuamente, por el estúpido que había arruinado seis años de mi vida en un vaivén de emociones y sensaciones, por mi mejor amigo perdido entre el calor de las sabanas de tu cama, entre las paredes de mi habitación. Pero ni la culpabilidad podía vencer mi deseo por ti, vencer las sensaciones que apabullaban cualquier razonamiento lógico que pudiera existir en mi ajetreada cabeza.**

**Esa noche llegaste a mi casa, invadiste mi refugio, esa guarida que mil veces nos cubrió de las miradas inquisidoras de nuestros conocidos, de nuestros amigos; abriste la puerta, con la llave que en un sinfín de ocasiones negaste poseer, yo estaba en la cocina preparando la cena que compartiríamos sin la menor idea de lo que tú ya tenías planeado y a lo cual no iba a resistirme, te esperaba con ella, me había resignado a verte siempre de su mano, ambos sonrientes y enamorados; sin embargo llegaste solo y lo supe en el momento en que usaste la llave. Entraste como vendaval buscándome, gritando mi nombre y supe que algo te estaba pasando, pocas veces te había visto tan perdido, tan desquiciado, tan falto de cordura. Corrí a buscarte y abrazarte, no podía hacer otra cosa en esos momentos, siempre supe como calmar tus terquedades, te abracé mientras sentí tu respiración agitada en mi oído y tus brazos presionando mi cuerpo contra el tuyo; no supe cuanto tiempo permanecimos abrazados antes de clavar mi mirada en ese par de esmeraldas que iluminan tu rostro. Llegamos a la estancia y ocupamos el mullido sillón en el que en otros tiempos tanto te gustaba hacerme tuya, no quise pensar que era un mal presagio y sólo seguí mirándote con devoción, con la misma devoción con la que se observa al objeto más preciado que se puede poseer o que se poseyó. No decías ni una sola palabra, te notabas exaltado ansiando encontrar la calma que tanto necesitabas; y de pronto ésta pareció emerger de algún lugar insospechado, una sonrisa surco tu rostro y ese brillo en tus ojos empezó a hacerme flaquear, y así sin previo aviso tus labios buscaron los míos y en esa unión mi entereza se perdió. El mínimo roce me había provocado una explosión de emociones, fui al cielo y volví a la estancia de mi departamento en milésimas de segundo. No podía resistirme al dulce sabor de tu saliva, esa embriaguez que me provocabas era mayor que cualquier culpabilidad o miedo, te tenía cerca, a solas y disponible para mí.**

**Y así fui perdiéndome en tus labios, tu lengua rozo los míos y mi esa fue mi decadencia. En menos de dos minutos estábamos recuperando el tiempo perdido, me deje llevar a ese juego sucio que tú me enseñaste y que tanto nos gustaba. Tus labios devorando los míos, tu lengua invadiendo mi boca, no dudé ni por un segundo en hacer aquello que tanto te provocaba: mordí tus labios mientras aprisionabas los míos en una entrega desenfrenada, ambos sabíamos que esto no terminaría pronto, la pregunta era si terminaría bien. Mis manos trémulas empezaron a recorren ese cuerpo que tan bien conocía y extrañaba, mientras tú hacías lo propio conmigo, nos separamos momentáneamente para tomar aire, tu mirada esmeralda y mis ojos marrones se fundieron en un gesto cómplice que anunciaba que por esta noche no habría tregua, sonreíste ampliamente y yo devolví el gesto, por esa noche serías mío y no importaba nada más. Te levantaste del sofá y por un instante pensé que te habías arrepentido, hasta que tus manos se extendieron pidiendo las mías y yo accedí entregándotelas al ponerme de pie frente a ti, desabotonaste sin premura cada botón de mi blusa y yo hice lo mismo con cada botón de tu camisa, no teníamos prisa, la noche era nuestra, dejaste caer lentamente el pantalón que aún me cubría mientras tu lengua recorría mi cuello con ternura y me guiaste a mi habitación, nuestra habitación por mucho tiempo. En el umbral me tomaste por sorpresa entre tus brazos y yo envolví tu cuello con los míos mientras avanzabas con torpeza hacía la cama, para finalmente posarme sobre ella mientras tú te deshacías de la última prenda que faltaba para empatar nuestra semidesnudez; te recostaste junto a mí y acariciaste mi costado derecho con las yemas de tus dedos, como si fuera la cosa más delicada que habías tocado, yo me deje envolver por las sensaciones que fluían entre nosotros, sinceramente no quería que esas atenciones terminaran aún cuando mi necesidad de ti era imperiosa. Arquee mi espalda contra tu pecho y pude sentir lo que mi cuerpo te provocaba, tome tu mano que se posaba en mi cintura y te animé a aventurarte más allá de mi abdomen, bajaste despacio y sin la menor prisa y de un momento a otro tus manos se volvieron traviesas, inquietas, y yo lo disfrutaba. Por fin, con una mano destreza te deshiciste de la mínima prenda que cubría mi intimidad mientras la otra aún peleaba con el broche de mi sostén, y mi cuerpo insistía en seguir sintiendo tu firmeza. Gire y quedé frente a ti, nuestros cuerpos completamente desnudos se acoplaban a la perfección en cualquier posición. Te sonreí mordiendo mi labio y por respuesta recibí un beso ansioso, no había palabras pero sabíamos que sería la última noche, que en ese momento nos necesitábamos y quizás en un par de horas o a la mañana siguiente las palabras surgirían solas. Tus manos siguieron recorriendo mi anatomía y las mías no se cansaban de esculpir con caricias tu bien torneado torso; tu boca traviesa se posó en mi pecho e hizo de las suyas con mis pechos, siempre supiste mi debilidad, mis puntos más sensibles, estabas recorriendo por última vez un camino conocido, como quien va por postrimera vez a la escuela después de tantos años. Poco a poco te posaste sobre mi y bajaste tu lluvia de caricias por todo mi cuerpo hasta posarte en aquel monte que enmarcaba mi intimidad y te hundiste en él, el calor de tu aliento podría compararse con el calor que me invadía en ese momento, tu lengua juguetona se apoderó de mí y me puso a tus pies dejándome llevar por la pasión que me inundaba, después de un rato quise devolverte la atención, pero te negaste a dejarme disfrutarte y optamos por disfrutarnos en el mismo instante, nos levantamos y un beso se atravesó antes de tomar nuestros lugares para disfrutar de nuestros néctares más exquisitos y privados. Volvimos a los besos y con una mirada suplicante pedí que entraras en mí, te necesitaba tanto como tú a mí. En un vaivén de embestidas me hiciste tuya de una vez o por última vez. La noche se hizo corta para nosotros porque la pasión que sentíamos por el otro no se podía saciar en unas horas. Me dormí en tus brazos y velaste mi sueño hasta que caíste rendido de cansancio; no pasó mucho tiempo cuando la luz del sol se hizo presente y las palabras aparecerían. Desperté y tenerte a mi lado era una imagen que no tenía precio, no quería despertarte y ver que en cuanto despertaras el encanto de ese sueño acabara, al fin despertaste y un beso breve y frío nos rozó los labios, y lo supe al fin, el presagio estaba por cumplirse y no sabía si quería saberlo o simplemente seguir ignorándolo.**

**–Te voy a extrañar Hermione **  
**–Y yo a ti Harry **  
**– ¿Estarás en la ceremonia? **  
**–Si es lo que quieres… **  
**Un silencio avasallante reinó en la habitación.**

**–Está embarazada Hermione, por eso la boda tan apresurada.**

**El silencio continuo.**

**–Pero de cualquier forma te ibas a casar con ella, no tienes porque explicármelo. **  
**–Era mi deber como hombre decírtelo, perdóname.**  
**– ¿Perdonarte? No lo digas, tú sabes que esto no tenía futuro, siempre lo supimos ¿no?**  
**–Supongo que es lo justo ¿no? ¿Engañarnos a nosotros mismos? **  
**–Ella es el amor de tu vida, tú lo dijiste y ahora lleva el fruto de su amor en el vientre, disfruta tu vida Harry que yo tengo la mía, felicítala por mí y nunca le digas lo que fuimos. Yo me quedo con los recuerdos que tú desechaste, te amé, te amo y siempre serás el mejor amigo que pude desear tener y el hombre que siempre desee amar, logré ambos propósitos, no los arruines.**

**No hubo más palabras, él se fue dejando la llave, con la que entró, en la mesa de la cocina y yo me quede levantando los recuerdos que la noche anterior había ido a entregarme.**

[video] watch?v=0F0AP73hWMQ&feature=fvst[/video]

**Ese fin de semana desperté con los ojos abultados, casi secos de la noche anterior; una botella de vino tinto me hacía compañía en la cama que unos días antes se había estremecido en una entrega desenfrenada de pasión y deseo. Esa tarde todo lo que habíamos tenido durante más de seis años se terminaba.**

**Me había prometido resignarme, no llorarte, no extrañarte; pero no podía, es casi imposible sacarte de mí después de todo lo que hemos vivido durante media vida. Esa tarde todo se me derrumbaba, la mitad de mi vida se caía a pedazos en una mañana nublada y gris como mi corazón. Sabía que debía mantener la calma, que debería verme perfecta y debería estar lista para la ceremonia, no podía faltar, no podía fallarte y ponerte inquieto en esos momentos, debía ser la chica racional y lógica que no se dejaba abatir por sentimentalismos ridículos. Debía comportarme como la mejor amiga del novio, estar cerca de ti como nuestro mejor amigo Ron, tu padrino, por fortuna tu mujer no me había propuesto como alguna de sus Damas de Honor, supongo que no sería la más honorable de ellas.**

**Siempre pensé que nunca estaría en esta posición, nunca me imaginé que justo el día más importante de tu vida sería el más horrible de la mía. No supe cómo pude levantarme de mi cama, hacerla y prepararme para lo inevitable. Abrí la llave de la bañera y me dispuse a dejar que el agua corriera y mis lágrimas se confundieran con ella, no podía evitarlo, llore como una niña asustada, como la mujer más triste del mundo, pensando que seguramente en el mundo no existiría alguien que estuviera pasando lo mismo que yo. ¿Quién permitiría que el amor de su vida se casara frente a sus ojos sin oponer la menor resistencia a ello? Seguramente sólo yo lo haría, lo haría por ti, por ella y por tu próximo hijo. Así es la vida, a veces es injusta o quizás mi vida nunca fue a tu lado y algo mejor estaba por venir.**

**Salí de la ducha y con toda la fuerza que logre reunir me vestí para el magno evento, sequé mi cabello castaño y dejé que el vestido color turquesa se deslizara sobre mi cuerpo desganado, me calzaba a la perfección; Luna me había propuesto hacer una cita con el mismo maquillista que ella, pero me negué, no necesitaba ni quería que alguien me convirtiera en otra mujer justo el día que tú elegirías a otra por esposa, no puedo negarlo, siempre pensé que tu vida y la mía estarían cruzadas eternamente, así sería según tus propias palabras, pero no de la manera que yo deseaba. Esa tarde antes de salir, arreglé mi cabello de la manera más sencilla posible, use el menor maquillaje, sólo el necesario para que cubriera las evidencias de mi noche de vigilia, tomé las llaves de mi coche y me fui acompañada de mi reciente soledad a la iglesia que sería el principal testigo de tu unión. Los invitados estaban llegando cuando pase por fuera de la iglesia, no quise entrar desde antes y preferí esperar a que todos estuvieran dentro, vi como mis amigos, nuestros amigos sonreían tan afablemente, felices por tu felicidad, una felicidad que nos habías compartido semanas antes, cuando el anuncio se hizo público. No pude evitar sentir una punzada de celos y rabia contigo y conmigo, no obstante ella era la menos culpable de todo lo que yo estaba sintiendo. Desde lejos de la entrada vi como entrabas a la iglesia, vi a Ron acomodar tu corbata y darte una palmada en la mejilla, y justo antes de ingresar te palmeo la espalda, después ambos buscaron algo alrededor del patio de la iglesia, el pelirrojo negó, sonrió y te alentó a entrar, ya era hora. Apenas unos minutos después de tu entrada, un coche antiguo se acercó a la entrada y de ella descendió aquella lozana mujer que había conocido un año atrás en mi casa, tu prometida, tu futura esposa. Se le veía feliz, inmensamente feliz, tocó su abdomen antes de entrar del brazo de su padre e ingresó a aquel viejo edificio. Sabía que ya no entraría nadie más y me apresuré a entrar de la manera más discreta posible aún sabiendo que mi lugar estaba reservado hasta el frente del altar y tendría que llegar ahí, y mientras todas las miradas se dirigían hacia la novia, yo entre con disimulo por uno de los pasillos escondidos entre las columnas, no era blanco de nadie y pude entrar con confianza; te vi desde mi posición y vi tu rostro serio con una línea dibujada en tus labios, verte me aturdió, deberías sonreír, te conocía, no podías ocultar tu felicidad y supuse que sólo le temías a las miradas inquisidoras del "público". Recibiste a la mujer que lleva a tu hijo en su vientre de manera respetuosa y manteniendo la misma seriedad, esperé hasta que ambos hubieran ocupado sus lugares y apenas lo hicieron continúe caminando hacia mi lugar, cerca de Luna y Ginny; sin embargo no había considerado que mis tacones harían tanto ruido y las miradas a las que tanto temías se habían volcado hacia mí de manera notablemente curiosa. Si había querido evitar llamar la atención, había fallado. Tus ojos se cruzaron con los míos y mi mundo se derrumbo sin la menor posibilidad de evitarlo, sonreíste, cerraste los ojos e inmediatamente desviaste la mirada; Luna tomó mi mano señalándome el lugar que debía ocupar, agradeciéndole inmensamente el gesto. La ceremonia resultaba ser enormemente emotiva, Luna y Ginny se veían conmovidas, Ron de igual manera. Yo no podía ocultar mis emociones y un par de lágrimas volvieron a recorrer mis mejillas, tus votos no pudieron ser más sentidos y amorosos, yo sólo tenía que aguantar unos minutos más antes de retirarme a llorar amargamente la pena que en ese preciso instante me embargaba hasta lo más profundo, te había perdido, supe en ese momento que no podría seguir siendo tu mejor amiga, que lo último que me quedaba por hacer era desearte lo mejor a ti y a ella, desearles la mayor felicidad posible y huir, escapar de sus vidas. La ceremonia terminó entre aplausos y vítores para la feliz pareja, me levanté de mi asiento y salí sin despedirme de nadie, mientras caminaba a la salida gire mi rostro y tus orbes esmeraldas estaban fijas en mí, no supe que pensar y sólo con una mirada me despedí para siempre de ti. Era el momento justo para decirte adiós.**


End file.
